Nezushi Tales
by Kiko Kei
Summary: A collection of Nezumi x Shion drabbles based on a question asked before the story. Some drabbles will be AU and some not. Enjoy these cuties and what ever random stuff I end up writing. Rated T for language and slight suggestive themes.


**Heyyyyyy!~ I know I should probably work on my other stories, but these two are so adorkable that I had to write something about them!**

 **So, I was asked in a quiz/survey thing: If you were a god, what would you do with your godly powers?**

 **And of course my reaction was, "I would make all my ships come true!"**

 **And thus, this story was born! These are little Nezushi drabbles based on the question I will ask. I've seen people do this, and I wanted to try it.**

 **If you were a god, what would you do with your godly powers? Review your answers! I will ask another question in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy the story!~**

 **I don't own No. 6 or the cute little babies I write about.**

* * *

Shion sat on the couch in the little underground room he shared with Nezumi.

He was reading a book softly to Hamlet, the little rat sqeeking every now and then in contentment. Shion smiled at the rat, rubbing its head with his finger.

"That's all for today," The red eyed boy said, "I need to make dinner. Nezumi mist be hungry."

He paused, not moving from his leaned forward position.

His mind drifted to the older boy, the silkiness of his hair and the beauty of his silver eyes. The fairness of his skin and the blush on his cheaks as he takes a steaming hot shower in the other room…

Shion could feel his cheeks heating up. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that were invading his mind against his will. Seeing as that didn't work, he ran him hands through his hair frantically, making his hair stand up in random directions in the process.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened, revealing a half-naked Nezumi, wearing only a towel.

Shion immediately looked away, his already pink blush turning a dark shade of red.

Nezumi noticed the discomfort Shion radiated like a heater. He smirked, deciding to take this opportunity to tease the silver head.

Nezumi sat down next to Shion, closer than he normally would, and picked up a book and began to read, despite the fact he was still only clothed in a towel.

Shion stiffened when Nezumi sat next to him, their legs and shoulders slightly touching. He turned back to Nezumi, trying to focus on the dark-haired beauty's face instead of the drops of water that fell from his hair and down his finely toned chest…

Shion's eyes snapped back up to Nezumi's when the latter chuckled. Shion blushed deeper, if that was possible.

"Like what you see?" Nezumi smirked as Shion sharply turned his head away.

"N-No. I-It's not that…" Shion stuttered, staring at the wall away from Nezumi, trying to make his heart stop beating so fast.

"Then what is it?" A hand softly rested on Shion's head, slowly traveling down until his thumb rested on Shion's chin, forcing red eyes to meet silver.

Shion flinched and tried to pull away, but Nezumi held him fast, an arm snaking its way around the smaller boy's waist. Nezumi began to stroke Shion's scar, as Shion stuttered absolute nonsense.

"Y-You should really properly dry of a-and get dressed. You could get the c-couch wet, and w-with winter coming, you may c-catch a cold," Shion was a stuttering mess at this point. The way Nezumi stroked his sensitive scar kept Shion's mind wandering from the issue at hand.

Nezumi rested his forehead against the silverette's. He was getting tired of the excuses the boy was spewing, so he decided to put an end to it.

"Bull shit," Nezumi muttered and pulled Shion in to a kiss.

Shion's eyes widened in shock. His mind was racing. Nezumi was kissing him. Nezumi! The boy who seemed so distant and cold, now seemed warm and inviting, as if he was showing his true self without words.

Or maybe that was just Shion.

When Nezumi pulled back, after a short time in Shion's opinion, he smirked and stood, leaving a dumbstruck Shion sitting on the couch.

* * *

A girl sat at her desk.

She had a dreamy look in her gold eyes, a line of drool running down the side of her mouth.

A knocking on her chambers door pulled her out of her thoughts.

She panicked, pushing the paper and pen she was using into her drawer of her desk. She whipped her mouth and fixed her messy white hair before standing to get the door.

Outside was an older woman, impatiently tapping her foot against the marble floor. When she saw the younger girl, she snapped, "Kei! You were supposed to attend the council! The sent me to get you. You should really try not to cause trouble for others."

"Sorry, Elyurias-sama! I got distracted…" Kei rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She would die if someone found out about what she did in her free time.

"Writing again? Will you ever tell me what you wright about?" Elyurias asked.

"Yes and No," Kei said mysteriously with a smirk.

Elyurias smiled at the young goddess, "Be careful of what you write, most of the time what you write actually happens."

Kei froze in her tracks, thinking over what she just wrote. He eyes became dreamy and drool dripped down her chin as she giggled.

Her story came true the next day.

* * *

 **Yes, I do drool over them. They are my babies after all. ;P And I probably would still write fanfiction if I was a god, as bad as that sounds.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Review your answer to the question:**

 **If you were a god, what would you do with your godly powers?**

 **Bye-bye!~**


End file.
